Equestria Girls: Battle of the Four card Suits (Idea Manuscript)
by amosclw
Summary: The Sonic Rainbooms are about to be part of their greatest battle yet. One that will determine the fate of the human world and Equestria.


Ladies and gentlemen,

I have just got hit with a really great story idea involving the Equestria Girls Universe and the Sonic Rainbooms (Humane 7). I have already sent this idea to one of the authors i am following as part of my idea compilation which i sent to him but i i knew that it would also work well as a stand alone idea too. So, here is my story idea.

The title of the story is called Equestria Girls: Battle of The Four Card Suits

Takes place after Legend of Everfree. Just after the Rainbooms returned from their camping trip with new magical pendants that give them amazing powers, everyone thought that everybody will have normal school days without any magical incidents. But, boy were they wrong.

A group was aware of all the magical happenings that involve Canterlot High School and they were smart enough to know that the Internet videos that detail the incidents are not events that have "really good" special effects. Thus, members of the group managed to collect residual remains of the Equestrian Magic at the places where the incidents took place.

With the magic finally collected and used by the evil group, a great battle to protect CHS from their forces is about to begin.

Evil group: BOARD (Board Of Archaeological Research Department) Academy

It was a normal preparatory high school just like Crystal Prep, but it is affiliated with an organization of the same name. It's goal was to mold students into workers for BOARD, ranging from soldiers to scientists to spies infiltrating enemy organizations.

This group has a ranking system and they are quite aware of the fact that the magical incidents that involve Canterlot High and the Rainbooms are not normal events that have "really good" special effects. Thus, when they collected and inject themselves with the residual Equestrian magic, they also gained the power to "pony up". But instead of gaining pony features like hair extensions that resemble tails, pony ears or wings, they gain the features of various animals in the human world.

Ranking system (Themed after playing cards)

It is mainly split into 4 teams with each team having a card suit theme. (Spade, Diamond, Heart, Club)

Quaternary Rank (Normal Students)

Normal students that belong to any of the 4 teams. They are the lowest and the weakest of the army with their strong point in that they appear in huge numbers. Thus, they do not have have a number or suit that relates to them which gave them their alternate rank name, Category Unknown. They are mainly used as cannon fodder to distract an enemy. When they transform, they gain the features of cockroaches. They usually have basic magical spells such as firing magical beams or like real roaches, they have wings which enable them to fly. They are also armed with various weapons such as swords, guns or polearms.

Tertiary rank (Students who are exceptional as they are skilled in certain subjects in their school curriculum)

These students are skilled in certain subjects like Athletics, Home Economics, Mathematics, Science, Chemistry, etc. They are also leaders of the school's many various clubs. Their alternate rank is between Category 2-10.

Suit of Spades

Lizard (Leader of Fencing Club) (Category 2 of Spades)

Extremely skilled at fencing. Gains abilities of a lizard

Lion (Leader of Boxing Club) (Category 3 of Spades)

Extremely skilled at boxing. Magically enhanced punching strength.

Wild Boar (Captain of American Football Team) (Category 4 of Spades)

Extremely skilled at American Football, especially at tackling. Magically enhanced body strength.

Locust (Leader of Taekwondo Club) (Category 5 of Spades)

Extremely skilled at Taekwondo. Also has the magical ability to transform into a swarm of locusts and reform at will.

Deer (Leader of Beautician Club) (Category 6 of Spades)

Has magical powers and attacks related to lightning.

Trilobite (Leader of Blacksmith Club) (Category 7 of Spades)

Has the magical ability to transmutate body to organic metal.

Buffalo (Leader of Physics Club) (Category 8 of Spades)

Has magic powers and attacks related to magnetism.

Jaguar (Captain of Track and Field Team) (Category 9 of Spades)

Has magically enhanced running speed.

Scarab Beetle (Leader of Quantum Physics Club) (Category 10 of Spades)

Has the magical ability to freeze and control time in a certain radius.

Suit of Diamonds

Armadillo (Leader of Skeet Shooting Club) (Category 2 of Diamonds)

Extremely skilled at sharpshooting. Armadillo features give magically enhanced defense.

Frog (Vice captain of Track and Field Team) (Category 3 of Diamonds)

Magically enhanced jumping power.

Woodpecker (Leader of Woodworking Club) (Category 4 of Diamonds)

Features include wings for flight and sharp beak for pecking things at high speed.

Whale (Leader of Marine Biology Club) (Category 5 of Diamonds)

Magic enables swimming underwater regardless of how deep for a limited time.

Firefly (Head of Party Planning Committee) (Category 6 of Diamonds)

Extremely skilled in party planning, especially in pyrotechnics. Has magic powers and attacks related to fire.

Tortoise (Leader of Wrestling Club) (Category 7 of Diamonds)

Tortoise features give magically enhanced defense. Has the magical ability to transmutate body into organic stone.

Bat (Leader of Astronomy Club) (Category 8 of Diamonds)

Bat like features gives wings which enable flight and the usage of echolocation to detect enemies. Magical abilities include magically enhanced senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch and taste and control normal bats.

Zebra (Leader of Nature And Wildlife Club) (Category 9 of Diamonds)

Has the magical ability to create clones of itself.

Chameleon (Leader of Spy Club) (Category 10 of Diamonds)

Has the magical ability to camouflage itself to blend into the surroundings or copy another person's form or a another magic user's attacks.

Suit of Hearts

Human (Leader of Philanthropy Club) (Category 2 of Hearts)

Has basic magical spells and attacks like shooting magical energy beams, teleportation and telekinesis.

Hammerhead Shark (Leader of Karate Club) (Category 3 of Hearts)

Has magically enhanced chopping strength. Also has magical ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited time but at a limited ocean depth.

Dragonfly (Leader of Aviation Club) (Category 4 of Hearts)

Features grant it wings for flight. Also has magic ability to summon and control normal dragonflies.

Shellfish (Captain of Soccer Club) (Category 5 of Hearts)

Features grants shell for magically enhanced defense. Also has magically enhanced leg power and strength for powerful kicks.

Hawk (Leader of Meteorology Club) (Category 6 of Hearts)

Features grants wings for flight. Has magical powers and attacks related to wind.

Plant (Leader of Botany Club) (Category 7 of Hearts)

Has the magical ability to create vines that follow it's will for lashing and binding enemies.

Moth (Leader of Fashion Designing Club) (Category 8 of Hearts)

Has the magical ability to repel another magical user's attack. Features grant wings for flight. Has the ability to use it's secreted flammable powder to attack others.

Camel (Leader of Nursing Club) (Category 9 of Hearts)

Has the magical ability to heal the injuries of itself and others. Extremely skilled in taking care of the sick and wounded.

Centipede (Leader of Occult Club) (Category 10 of Hearts)

Extremely versed in the ways of the occult. Wields a magical chain. Has the magical ability to infect others with a fever inducing poison.

Suit of Clubs

Bee (Vice leader of Botany Club) (Category 2 of Clubs)

Features include wings for flight and a regenerative and removable stinger to attack others.

Mole (Leader of Geology Club) (Category 3 of Clubs)

Has magical ability to detect others via magically enhanced sense of smell. Also has the magical ability to dig underground regardless of depth.

Rhinoceros (Leader of Bodybuilding Club) (Category 4 of Clubs)

Magically enhanced running speed and body strength which enables usage of powerful charging tackles.

Cobra (Vice leader of Nature and Wildlife Club) (Category 5 of Clubs)

Has magically enhanced reflexes.

Polar Bear (Leader of Mountain Climbing Club) (Category 6 of Clubs)

Has magical powers and attacks related to ice.

Jellyfish (Vice leader of Marine Biology Club) (Category 7 of Clubs)

Features grant it tentacles to attack and electrocute it's enemies. Also has the magical ability to transmutate it's body into water and reform itself at will.

Scorpion (Leader of Chemistry Club) (Category 8 of Clubs)

Extremely versed in making all various kinds of toxins and poisons. Has magical powers and attacks relating to poisons.

Squid (Vice-leader of Party Planning Committee) (Category 9 of Clubs)

Use magical powers and attacks relating to smoke. Features grant tentacles on back which supports it's body and move rapidly over any terrain.

Tapir (Leader of Robotics Club) (Category 10 of Clubs)

Has magical powers and abilities to summon a copy of a defeated magic user of any suit and category and control the summoned copies as it's loyal servants.

Secondary Rank (Honor students who are the school's cream of the crop. Skilled in a huge range of subjects in the school curriculum and even athletics. The most popular, smartest and skilled of the student body)

These students are honor students who are the cream of the crop of the student body. They are looked up by a huge majority of the student body and are considered the pride of the school. They only take direct orders from their superiors, the school principal and the student body council. Due to their position, their alternate ranks are Categories Jack, Queen and King or The Royal Club Students.

Suit of Spades

Capricorn (Category Queen of Spades)

Has magically enhanced running speed and body strength to charge at enemies. Magical attacks include a high pitched scream which can obliterate anything within range.

Eagle (Category Jack of Spades)

Features grant wings for flight. Also summons and uses magically generated feathers as throwing daggers.

Caucasus Beetle (Category King of Spades)

Able to use high powered telekinesis. Also able to magically summon a shield by clapping hands.

Suit of Diamonds

Snake (Category Queen of Diamonds)

Transformed appearance resembles a gorgon. Has the magical ability to transform hair into living snakes that follow her commands and can be used as whips.

Peacock (Category Jack of Diamonds)

Able to use high powered telekinesis. Also have the magical ability to shoot fireballs at enemies and mass hypnosis to recruit others to help it.

Giraffa Beetle (Category King of Diamonds)

Can magically summon dual swords which resembled it's horns and has expert swordsmanship.

Suit of Hearts

Orchid (Category Queen of Hearts)

Can magically summon vines to bind enemies and fire a mist from the face on the back of it's head.

Wolf (Category Jack of Hearts)

Able to magically transform both hands into wolf claws which turns it's attacked victims into it's loyal werewolf soldiers. Also has a motorcycle called Black Fang.

Paradoxa (Category King of Hearts)

Transformed appearance resembles a color palette swapped version transformed appearance of Category Ace of Hearts. Has the magical ability to create a sharp blade made of wind from anyone of it's forearm and shoot it to kill it's intended target.

Suit of Clubs

Tiger (Category Queen of Clubs)

Has magically enhanced running speed and body strength.

Elephant (Category Jack of Clubs)

Has magically enhanced physical strength.

Tarantula (Category King of Clubs)

Granted 4 extra limbs for magically enhanced defense and offense.

Primary Rank (Student Body Council. They are considered the school's best of the best. The Royal Club Students only accept direct orders from them.)

The Student Body Council holds complete authority of the student body. Even the Royal Club Students' popularity dwarfs in comparison against theirs. They are truly the strongest magical users of the student body and are the smartest and most skilled among the student body. They are also known by their alternate rank, Category Ace. Thus, each of them are the overall leaders of their own respective teams.

Beetle (Category Ace of Spades) (President)

Magically enhanced physical prowess. Features grants it magically enhanced defense.

Stag Beetle (Category Ace of Diamonds) (Vice president)

Magically enhanced physical prowess. Features grants it magically enhanced defense.

Praying Mantis (Category Ace of Hearts) (Secretary)

Features grants bladed arms for attacks and very tight grappling holds.

Spider (Category Ace of Clubs) (Treasurer)

Granted 4 extra limbs for magically enhanced defense and offense. Have the ability to shoot webs from it's mouth to entrap enemies, suck out others' life force and spew out golden spiders to latch on others in order to control them as his servants.

Joker (Overall leader of the entire group)

Actually the principal of BOARD Academy and thus, the one who the student body council president and the Royal Club Students accept direct orders from. This makes him/her the overall leader of the group. Thus, has all the magical abilities and attacks of all 52 students (Category 2-10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace from all 4 suits)

Others who are affiliated with BOARD Academy:

Titan

A hybrid creature which is actually a forced fusion of 2 students, Chameleon (Category 10 of Diamonds) and Scorpion (Category 8 of Clubs). Can use all the magical abilities of it's components.

Keroberos Duo

Originally, a pair of fraternal twins (boy and girl) who served as the principal's secretaries and aides. Very loyal to the principal as when they were children, they were both orphans living on the street until they are both adopted by him/her. Joker transferred some of his/her magic to both of them which gave them the ability to "pony up" and just like him, use all the talents of all 52 students (Category 2-10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace from all 4 suits). Transformed appearance for both of them are the same. Both of them gained features of Cerberus, the notorious three headed dog which serves as the gatekeeper of Tartarus.

Well, that's all i've got so far. Please tell me what all of you guys think of this idea. I would like your honest opinions on all of them. If you want to change, improvise, modify or add your own ideas to them then go ahead and be my guest. I don't mind. Because, like i said this story idea is up for adoption. Please credit the concepts' original owners when you decide to write a related story.

Equestria Girls, part of MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

Kamen Rider Blade, part of Kamen Rider Series belongs to Toei Productions and Ishinomori Productions.

If you are planning to make a story that not only features the planned characters but also the 4 Kamen Riders in the show (Blade, Garren, Chalice, Leangle) and the movie, Missing Ace, (Glaive, Larc, Lance), Then, go ahead, be my guest and to make things easier for any aspiring writer. Here is a link.

Henshin Sound Effects

When you click on it, it will take you to a Deviantart flash game which is a soundboard of special effects of the henshin items and weapons of the kamen riders in the original show.

Good luck to any aspiring writers who are willing to adopt this idea and make an exciting story out of it.


End file.
